Boredom on a Rainy Day
by WishBreaker
Summary: Just a random idea it's pretty short. Sora is bored on a rainy day and is home alone with Roxas whose asleep. What to do. shounen ai. SoRoku SoraxRoxas. Fixed the link.


AN: this is it my very first posted fanfiction oh and before I forget

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me….. Sadly

Please R&R

---------------------------------------------

Title: Boredom on a Rainy Day

By: WishBreaker

Sora sighed. It was a really rainy day in the Hollow Bastion or what they now call the Radiant Garden. Going outside would be no fun. But staying cooped up in the house wasn't exactly fun either. Sora swung his feet back and forth like a young adolescent. Sora sighed again; it had been a while since he had been this bored. Donald and Goofy had some issues to resolve dealing with Mickey and the kingdom. He would go out and train but he had been repeatedly been doing that or the past week now. Kairi was probably out with Riku again or Riku had decided to go somewhere and Kairi decided to go out and do something without her best friend Namine, which wasn't all that hard to believe. The two always found something to amuse themselves whether it was with each other or by themselves. Roxas was probably asleep in his room. The house was enveloped in something of a dead silence, leaving the room rather fitting to Sora's mood.

There was nothing to do. Hmmm… Roxas. Sora seemed to ponder on the thought for a sometime. That had reminded him, he hadn't done anything with the blond-haired boy in a while. It was only last week that they had gone skateboarding together. A week, that was quite a while ago. Then it was settled. The day's length would be spent with Roxas.

Now… to wake him up, as he was probably still lounging in the comforting warmth of his bed trying to avoid the coldness of the morning air. Sora stood up the chair softly scrapped against the floor. Quiet footsteps sounded as he made his way down the hall and stopped at the door leading to Roxas' room. His knuckles rapped gently on the white wooden door. He tried again making it a bit louder that time.

"…" Sora scowled, "Well……as long as I tried knocking he'll forgive me, if not I'll make it up to him."

His hand reached up to the silver knob and twisted it causing the door to swiftly open the door gently squeaked from the rust of the hinges.

Sora scanned around the room, examining the simplicity of it. The books filled barely even half of the shelves; everything had something of a neat and organized mix to it. The silk blue curtains where pulled back to reveal the white window frame with the rain droplets pounding softly against it. The sky was heavily concealed by gray rain clouds. The walls were something of a pale sky blue, something akin to a creamy white with a small shade that the sky formerly was. The bed sat in the middle, the sheets where an immaculate white and the comforter was a nice sea blue. Roxas was in a deep sleep cowering in the sheets as the cold air continued to bite at his skin. Sora approached him, questioning look on his face. He just looked so peaceful that Sora almost didn't want to wake him up; Roxas looked as if he would start drooling any minute.

He smiled happily. What to do with a sleepy blonde? Sora pondered for a minute trying to figure out just how he wanted to wake Roxas up. Sora decided not to be merciful and be the great considerate friend that he was and gently shake him awake. Besides, he doubted that would work. He had a mischievous grin on his face, Sora grabbed the sheets that covered his friend's body and yanked the warm blankets exposing the sleeping boy's skin to the rest of the crisp chilling air. Roxas' body curled together for warmth unconsciously shivering slightly. But he still didn't open his eyes meaning that he was not ready to awaken yet.

Sora scowled further when his brilliant tactic had failed. He looked back at Roxas. Roxas had chosen to wear a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep. Of course by now the boy's shirt had ridden up a little causing his stomach to show a bit too much skin. Sora paused breath caught in throat. Shaking his head before the blood came to his cheek. Just WHAT was he thinking? Sora paused should he go for the rude awaken of tickling him, tackling him, or yelling? Hmm…. Tickling, he had no idea where. So tackling was the next best thing. Sora grinned evilly stepping a few feet back. He readied his hands and bent his knees.

He jumped and launched himself toward the bed. "ROXAS WAKE UP!" He yelled like how any 5 year old would be addressing his playmate.

They both rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump. Upon feeling himself be tackled roughly and rolling off his bed Roxas' eyes snapped open in surprise.

Sora lifted his head, "Ow ow ow ow." Sora laughed nervously as he looked down. Roxas propped himself on his elbows with a vein on his forehead, the awkward position that they were in was forgotten by anger.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled rubbing the back of his head as seeing it was him that had mostly landed on the hardwood floor.

Roxas mumbled curses as he got dressed after kicking Sora out of his room. Zipping up his shirt he looked outside it was now only lightly sprinkling but the rain had left the ground plenty wet, barely letting an inch of dryness escape from it.

Roxas opened the door, "Sora." He addressed him simply.

"Don't tell me you're still mad, there's nothing to be mad about! You're the one who decided to sleep in until 12 am when you know I get bored." Sora said.

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to mind so much this last week." Roxas said heading toward the kitchen. Something held him back as he nearly made his escape.

Sora grabbed his wrist serious face showing, "Well I was caught up in my own world for too long. But now I'm not so let's go do something. Besides, it's raining."

Roxas looked at him, "And…" They both didn't move for a while and the whole scene seemed to be like still picture. "Sora, I'm hungry, and I would like to get something to eat if you weren't stopping me." Roxas said.

Sora paused, "Fine then, I'll make you something to eat." Sora let go of his wrist and walked past him, beating him to the kitchen. Now it was Roxas' turn to freeze, his eyes widened, and his brain sent a message to him telling him to stop Sora before he burnt down the house but there seemed to be a delay.

"NO!" Roxas blurted.

"Eh?" Sora looked at him, "why not?"

"Just NO!" he yelled.

"It won't be like last time jeez." Sora sighed, "Besides," Sora pouted, "It was YOUR fault."

Roxas stared at him, "I'm not eating it." Roxas stated before he walked to the refrigerator.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows at him mumbling, "There's no problem with my cooking." Roxas sighed opening the other door to the freezer. He shivered as he felt that frosty rush of air get to him. Sora paused to read the directions on the box. "…" Sora looked at it questioningly, rereading the instructions. Roxas closed the refrigerator door before it got any colder; there was definitely no food in the house. Sora opened the box then mumbled and growled as he glared defiantly at the box. Roxas glanced at him raising an eyebrow. "…" Sora scowled then sighed, "Roxas………help?" It was now Roxas' turn to sigh, he grabbed the bag from Sora's hand and commanded Sora's worthless self to sit down and wait. "I'm not a kid." Sora protested as he sat down.

"Uh huh." Roxas said stirring the pan.

Sora pouted, "So watcha wanna do later, it's to wet outside to really do anything, I want my sunny days back." He complained.

"Why must you insist?" Roxas said.

"Because doing things with you is fun…" Sora explained.

Roxas stopped for a second, "So…" he said looking away.

"Ah this day just keeps dragging on and on." Sora complained, "Hey how'd you figure out the directions Roxas?" Roxas just stared at him and sighed. "I hope the sun comes up sometime, I wanna go outside." Sora said to no one in particular. Roxas shivered again. Sora blinked, "Are you cold?"

"Maybe." Was the only reply that he got from Roxas.

S/R

How did this happen? Roxas thought as he sat on his bed wrapped in his blankets while sipping hot chocolate while Sora sat beside him happily. Sora looked at him. The steam from the mug only seemed to give Roxas certain pinkness to his cheeks considering he was just freezing solid. Roxas felt something resembling bliss as he felt his body thaw out. The warmth was good, it was better before Sora had awakened him though.

"So…" Sora said dragging on, "I'm still bored."

"Then go do something." Roxas said glancing at him.

Sora looked at him furrowing eyebrows again. "I bet Kairi's out again probably visiting Selphie and Namine." Roxas slightly twitched but managed to turn it into a shift of discomfort.

"Thought you liked Kairi…" Roxas murmured.

"Kairi? Nah, used to but I've got someone I like." Sora said grinning. Roxas looked at him hand shifting uneasily around the cup in his lap.

"You got anyone you like?" Sora looked at him questioning with that innocent look in his eye.

"Maybe" Roxas said as thumb brushed around the rim of the cup.

"Who?" Sora asked him suspiciously.

"Someone," Roxas said, "I'm not telling you Sora, you couldn't keep a secret even if I kept my hand over your mouth the entire time." Sora glared playfully at the comment, as serious as Roxas looked Sora always knew that he didn't really mean it as harsh an insult as it sounded.

"So what're they like?" Sora asked as he began to swing his legs back and forth again.

"The person is…" Roxas kept his eyes on the mug looking downward and glanced at Sora before continuing, "someone who- wait why the hell am I telling you?"

Sora laughed and shrugged, "Got caught up in the moment?" Roxas glared. "See I'm good at getting hints." Sora grinned.

"Well, you're not so good at putting them together." Roxas retorted.

Sora glared back this time, "Haha" Sora sarcastically remarked. "Well I know someone who likes you just like that, but this person would like to know if you like them back so who do you like Roxas?" Sora asked shifting in his seat.

"Sora, you're pushing your luck." Roxas said as he put the cup down on the table and sat back down.

"Say, Roxas, and the person you're talking about, doesn't HAPPEN to be the very person in this room does it" Sora sounded innocent but that seemed like exactly what his intentions were trying to say.

Roxas froze, maybe he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for, Roxas would take that comment back; I guess he could put the hints together. Roxas looked away unable to stop the light red blush that rose to his cheeks, tainting them a rosy pink color. His heartbeat drummed in his ears, he had hesitated, and it was far too late to deny it. Dang it all to hell. He would probably have to say goodbye to hanging out with Sora forever. Maybe he should just run. Maybe he would after Sora left his room.

Sora smirked at Roxas' reaction. So he was right. That was good. He had just confirmed that Roxas did like him back. It did make him happy. And it did make this day all worth while. He smiled. He walked over in front of Roxas. Sora put his hand to Roxas' cheek causing him to look up confused, taking advantage of that perplexed state Sora bent down and gently meet Roxas' lips with his own. Roxas's warm lips felt good against his own. This kiss started out as something of a gentle touch until Sora began to put more force into it. Roxas leaned back closing his eyes. Pure bliss, that was the only way to describe how Roxas felt. Better than anything, it was like a drug, and it was all that he could think of at the particular moment. Like hell anything else mattered. No worries about what the hell he was going to do afterwards and no more thoughts racing across his mind. Just blank, focused on the moment; the heat of Sora's warm breath sent shivers down his spine, the lingering touch of Sora's hand as it softly brushed up against the skin that was supposed to be covered by his shirt, or the heaven like state that everything seemed to be in as he fell back into the bed onto the sheets and pillows, pulling Sora with him. His heartbeat raced but his mind didn't seem to comprehend just what was happening, but he felt like he didn't have to understand this moment to enjoy it. It was just too much for his head to handle so he didn't try to make sense of it. Instinct alone would have been enough.

Sora broke the kiss. Both of them were breathing hard. Their gaze meant and Roxas quickly looked away cheeks flushed as he realized that what had just happened and he was currently being pinned down by Sora.

"Was that so bad? It wasn't that hard." Sora mumbled as his head dipped down to nuzzle Roxas' exposed neck.

Roxas bit his lip to stop himself from making any desperate whimpering moans as he clenched his eyes tightly closed. He gave a slight gasped when Sora's finger tips light brushed above his stomach.

The door to the house opened and girl voices could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Sora." He hissed.

"Hn?" Sora replied.

"Get off of me!" He yelled in a hurried whisper, "Kairi's home."

"Why? No one minds." Sora attempted to justify his answer.

"Excuse me?! When did I ever give you permission to come into my room and start harassing me?" Roxas snapped but also tried to keep his voice down.

The voice got louder as it made its way down the hallway. Kairi knocked on the door as Roxas shoved Sora off of him, "Hey Roxas? Is Sora in there?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Roxas huffed as he sat up. Kairi walked in and gave a questioning look to Sora who lay sprawled on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"What were you two doing?" Kairi asked suspiciously as Roxas froze at the question.

"Nothing much, just a bit of shoving around." Sora replied as he got up off the hardwood floor and greeted Kairi.

"Oh well I just came back home to grab something and ask if you wanted to come along knowing you don't deal well with boredom, but it seems like you've already found a way to amuse yourself." Kairi smiled.

Sora laughed nervously, Kairi had no idea just how well that fit. "Okay then bye Kairi." Sora said as Kairi walked out of the room and echoes of her talking to Namine fit in before she walked out of the house and closed the door.

Silence filled the room as Roxas sighed in relief.

"That really hurt you know." Sora said after a while of just thinking.

Roxas blushed and looked away trying to avoid Sora's gaze, "You got what you deserved."

Sora smiled and tenderly kissed Roxas again, "Not yet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the story.

Please R&R and no flames please, but constructive criticism is allowed.


End file.
